


Young Volcanoes

by SpeakeroftheDead



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Quidditch, Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Phan, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Muggle Quidditch, Original Character(s), Phan Angst, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, Quidditch, Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Smut, Sports, University, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakeroftheDead/pseuds/SpeakeroftheDead
Summary: Dan has arrived at university and discovered the sport of quidditch.  And also maybe found the love of his life in his new team captain.





	1. where it all began

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: yes, quidditch is a real sport. yes, I play it. yes, I know it’s OOC for either of those beautiful internet hobos to ever even consider playing a sport. if you don’t like that, then this fic is not for you!  
> also, I’m aggressively American, so if not everything I write is proper “brit” terminology, then whoops c:

I didn’t believe in love at first sight.  Well, I don’t think I did.  I believed in it in the way that people believe in every other inaccessible hope and dream.  It was an idyllic, fantastical idea that was unattainable to common folk like you and me.  The only people who experience “love at first sight,” I thought, are in books, movies, and TV shows.  Looking back on it now though, I think I only didn’t believe in it because I didn’t really know what love was. 

I didn’t have a best friend for the first 18 years of my life.  I spent so many years trying to fit in that my friends were never really the kind of people that accept you for who you are or don’t make you feel like you have to fit in to be accepted.  University, I decided, was the place to open up, find myself, and _be_ myself.

I am a nerd.  Simple as that.  I am the epitome of nerdy fandom tumblr trash and I was raised by a father who would also have been, had tumblr existed during his childhood/teenage years.  So, inevitably, he was going to find out about quidditch (and thus, so was I). 

One day, my father excitedly explained to me that Cambridge University had a _quidditch_ team.  I laughed, because of course what fucking nerds, but the idea also intrigued me greatly.  I had always loved Harry Potter, staying up late many nights throughout the years reading, and rereading, and rereading, and rereading about the greatest world ever created.  I loved the idea of quidditch.  In the books, it had always seemed so _cool_.  I had never loved sports though.  The theoretical idea of being a part of a team and doing something cool and fun together to achieve a collective goal was, in it of itself, an appealing notion, however the actual required effort of the sports was usually enough to put me off.  Only football really managed to hold my interest but even that I eventually gave up on.  So, when I found out about quidditch, I was understandably pretty nervous.  Based on the (admittedly minimal) research I had done, it seemed to be a pretty involved sport, and I was not as fit as I wanted to be.  Regardless, I told myself that whatever school I ended up attending, it _had_ to have a quidditch team, just in case I decided I was going to try out. 

In the end, I decided on Manchester for uni.  My boyfriend, Kyle, was happy because I had chosen somewhere that wasn’t too far from where he was going, but to be honest I knew being in a long-distance relationship was a recipe for disaster, considering his previous trust issues, and was trying to figure out a way to break it off without it blowing up on me.

The first thing I did after making the decision to play was Google the Manchester University quidditch team.  The first link that popped up was to the Manchester Manticores’ Facebook page.  Being the cliché internet stalker that I am, I spent way longer than I care to admit scrolling through all the posts.  One thing (read: person) stood out to me above all else.  He was so beautiful.  Through a little more digging on the page I found out that this person was the captain of the team.  I found the first picture I could in which he was tagged and found out his name – Phil Lester.  He had black-dyed hair that mirrored my own straightener-abused fringe and the prettiest cerulean eyes I had ever seen.

I’ve said already that I didn’t believe in love at first sight.  That was because I had never seen Phil Lester before.  I made up my mind then and there that I was going to play quidditch and I was _going_ to meet Phil Lester.

But first, I’d have to figure out what to do about Kyle.


	2. when i look into your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil have finally met and Dan doesn't know how to handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so like i was gonna wait a few days before posting the next chapter but apparently people are liking chapter 1 and want more and i already had chapter 2 written and i got too excited so here's the next chapter bc i'm an impatient little shit c:

I had been in uni for a couple weeks before the Fall Involvement Fair happened.  I went with some people with whom I had made an acquaintance.  They were friends for all intents and purposes but I had no intention of making those friendships permanent.  They thought quidditch was silly and made it clear that they did not care for it, nor take it seriously.  Because of this, I hardly glanced at who was monitoring the team’s table, quickly grabbing an info sheet and running away.  Knowing what I know now, it’s probably for the best that it happened that way.  Phil and his best friend (at the time), who also happens to be the President, were off at a different tournament hanging out with some of their friends.  I would probably have been extremely disappointed if I had bothered to look up, not having seen him there.

The info sheet listed two different information session times that I could have attended.  Thanks to my roommate, who turned out to be even more horrible of a person than I could have ever imagined he would, I did not attend either one.  The tryouts, however, I was determined not to miss.

The day of the tryouts came.  They didn’t start until 2pm but I got up at 10am anyway, too anxious to keep sleeping any longer.  I spent 2 hours standing in front of the mirror in my dorm room trying to decide what to wear to impress him.  To be fair, I didn’t even know if he was into guys, but I had to try.  _How the fuck does anyone look good while exercising??_   I had already somewhat come to terms with the fact that my hair would most likely be sacrificed to the blistering early September heat but I was desperate to make a good first impression so I painstakingly straightened every wavy centimeter of it anyway.

My phone buzzed on my bed, so I paused my incessant fidgeting with my fringe and grabbed it.  It was Kyle. 

 

Boo: **How r u baby? Still going to that stupid tryout?**

Me: _it’s not stupid.. i’m actually really excited about this, do u think u could TRY to support me??_

Boo: **lol no. I can’t take it seriously! XD**

 

I threw the phone back down on my bed and finished packing up my bag.

I arrived at the gym where the field for the tryouts were being held supposedly was.  After wandering around for a bit, I happened to look down the hill and saw some actual fields.  Nobody was there.  I wasn’t early, I noted, glancing down at the time on my phone.  In fact, it was almost 2:10.  Kyle had texted me again but I didn’t want to answer it.  I was going to see Phil soon and nothing could ruin my mood.   _But where is everyone?_

Finally, I saw someone heading down to the field.  _This is it_ , I thought, _this is your chance to make a good impression!_   …but it wasn’t Phil.  In fact, I had no clue who it was, but he was asking if I was there for quidditch so I figured he must be somebody in charge and turned on the charm anyway.  The man turned out to be named Jaws, though he didn’t tell me anything else about who he was.  He wrote down my name and said we would wait for more people to show up.  I couldn’t help notice the absence of a certain Captain. 

Jaws saw the car pull into the car park before I did.  To be fair, he knew what he was looking for, while I just felt like a fish way way _way_ out of water.  We both walked back up the hill to a dark green Jeep Grand Cherokee.  _Sexy car_ , I noticed, smirking slightly to myself.  I had lost my virginity in the back of a Jeep a few years back and the memory had left me with a certain love for the car brand.

Then I saw _him_.  Standing at the back of the car with the trunk open, pulling out some of the weirdest looking equipment I had ever seen.  He turned around and suddenly I was looking straight into the bright blue eyes I had been dreaming of ever since I saw them online. 

My heart skipped a beat because he was staring back at me.  He smiled a little when he saw me looking then turned to the small group of people that had gathered since Phil’s car had showed up and greeted everyone, welcoming them to the tryout.

First Phil introduced himself and gave a little bit of background about who he was, how long he had been playing, etc.  I found out he was in his third year at Manchester and that his voice was like a fucking angel.  Already I knew the boy was too pure for this world.  Then, the President introduced himself.  His name was Chris Kendall.  He was also in his third year, but that was all I heard because Phil was laughing and his laugh was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

In the tryout, Phil and Chris ran everyone through some drills, taught us how to run, maneuver, and play with a PVC pipe between our legs (called brooms, because _nerds_ ), and some of the basic rules of the game.  Honestly, I heard less of it than I probably should have because I was too focused on every little thing Phil was doing.  I had never felt so attuned to somebody before in my life.  I felt like I always knew exactly where he was around me without even looking and I constantly felt his eyes on me.  I played as well as I could, while simultaneously realizing I had a _lot_ of work to do if I was going to be fit enough to play well.

At the end of the tryout, Phil and Chris invited everyone to come over to their flat for a party to mingle and get to know everybody better.  I knew that night would be my chance.

I hurried back to my dorm to shower and get ready.  I had to look perfect.  Plus, I had no idea where I was going and knowing me, I needed to plan for time to get lost. 

_This is it_ , I thought as I stopped in front of a big house with the numbers 337 on the front.  The GPS had said the walk was only 15 minutes, but 15 minutes through a city I barely knew in the dark of night meant that it felt like the longest 15 minutes of my life.  I really hoped that I was at the right house because I had nothing more to go on than an address – 337A Victoria Street.

I walked around the back of the house, like the instructions on the Facebook page (the exclusive one, which I had been added to mere hours before) said.  Once in the back I heard music coming from an open set of doors to a hatch leading to the basement of the house.  Taking a deep breath, knowing tonight would set the tone for the next however many years of my life, I slowly walked down the steps to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya! thanks for reading!! the next chapter is already written so it'll be up in a couple days. like actually, i don't think i can wait more than a day or 2 to post it tbh.
> 
> thank you for the positive feedback! <3  
> *hugs*  
> ~ash


	3. not tonight, not yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan attends the party at the Quidditch House. Phil's in a band. Dan thinks a drink might be a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you know. 2 days exactly. patience is not my strong suit.  
> thank you for the amazing responses to this fic!! tbh i did not think it would be so well received ^-^
> 
> ~enjoy!~

I took a deep breath in the doorway, still mostly out of sight.  My inner introvert was screaming at me to turn around.  Not only was it my first university party, but it was also my first chance to actually socialize with Phil.

I stepped through the entrance and was immediately greeted with people I had only just met hours ago all yelling hellos at me.  I tried to say hi back to them all but suddenly there was Phil and all thoughts of politeness were out the window.  I went over to him and he grinned at me as he welcomed me to my first quidditch party.  As it turns out, a quidditch party is a genre of party as much as any American frat party or house party – but that was something I had not discovered yet.  Phil and I talked for a little while but he seemed to know everyone on Earth and soon enough he was being dragged off to some other conversation and I was left alone again.

I figured I might as well go see if I could get a drink, since what else is there really to do when you don’t know anyone and you’re too socially awkward to change that?  I moved further into the basement until I reached the back of the room where they had set up a makeshift bar area.  Then my phone buzzed in my back pocket.

Shoving my hand into the back of my too-tight black skinnies I pulled it out.  _Buzz buzz, buzz buzz_.  Like a heartbeat.  A text from Kyle, then.

 

Boo: **where are you**

Me: _at the quidditch party.._

Boo: **did you seriously go to that.  what, trying to find some random dude to fuck?**

Me: _no, obviously not. it’s the get-to-know-u party, i’m just trying to make friends._

Boo: **right, like all your other “guy friends”.  fuck you, have a good fuckin night.**

Me: _u can’t be serious_

 

Kyle read the message but didn’t respond.  Maybe a drink wasn’t such a good idea if this was how the night was going to go.  I wandered back through the room.  Phil was talking loudly by the door with some people I hadn’t seen before but I decided for once to be brave and go talk to him anyway.  Fuck what Kyle thought, I was still allowed to have friends.

“Heeeey, Dan!” Phil called to me in his beautiful Northern accent as I approached the group, “these are my bandmates!”

“You’re in a band?” I asked, thoroughly surprised (and quite honestly maybe just a little bit turned on). 

“Yup!  Crime Alert, the lamest name ever for the coolest band ever!”

Phil’s bandmates laughed and shoved him playfully.  Phil introduced them to me as Alfie, Tyler, and Caspar.  Phil and Alfie, as it turned out, were best friends from secondary school and had a platonic relationship gayer than a fucking rainbow cupcake.

After a little while someone suggested moving the party upstairs to play some games.  Cards were pulled out and someone suggested Kings.  Everyone sat on the couches and chairs spread throughout the living room and “somehow” I ended up right next to Phil.  Totally accidental.  Definitely didn’t wait to see where he was going to sit then sit right next to him.  Anyway, having been a social recluse for most of my life I didn’t know the rules, but luckily for me I wasn’t the only one so I didn’t have to disgrace myself by asking.

Phil and I were sitting with our knees touching, though there was plenty of space on his left.  On my other side, Alfie plopped himself down.  If I was being honest with myself, Alfie wasn’t exactly unpleasant on the eyes either.  Somehow, I had managed to find myself between the two best looking guys at the party.

At one point, Alfie ended up with Phil on top of him, practically dry humping him.  It was totally platonic to them but I couldn’t help wishing it was me instead of Alfie there.

Phil and I flirted a lot throughout the party and I was happier than I had been in a long time but I couldn’t help thinking that Kyle still hadn’t texted me back.

Towards the end of the night, nearing on 2 am, people started drifting off back to their respective flats and dorms.  15 minutes seemed a lot longer in the dead of the night in a city I didn’t know so I hung back.  Or at least, that’s what I told myself.  Phil kept eyeing me and I was sort of half hoping he would invite me to his room.  He didn’t.  He did, however, offer me one of their couches and a ride back to my dorm in the morning.

The couch was comfortable enough but regardless I lay awake for hours thinking about how one small staircase away was this beautiful man I was already growing to love.

Something had to be done or I was going to go insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you also don't know the rules to Kings, check out this link -  
> http://drinkinggamezone.com/drinking-games/kings/
> 
> thanks for reading! the next update will hopefully be in a couple days but classes just started up again and life is rough even if my earliest class is at noon. i'll do my best to only have it be a couple days again :3
> 
> *hugs*  
> ~ash


	4. broken hearts, broken secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan plays in his first quidditch tournament then goes to another quidditch party and learns a heartbreaking secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TW: emotional abuse, panic attacks***
> 
> I'M SO SORRY THIS SO LATE!!!!!!! holy omg i hate myself so much right now.  
> this is late because i started writing it right before this semester started and i'm juggling all my classes plus hanging out with my friends who want to hang all the time bc we *LIVE TOGETHER* and also learning how to run a quidditch team because as of tomorrow i will be the new president of my team!!!!! AHHHH!!!!!!!
> 
> so anyway i've had this half written for a good month and i'm so sorry it's just now being posted and also for the shitty cliffhanger ending omg i'm terrible, anywhooooo enjoy!

The day after the party was the second day of tryouts.  Somehow, I had actually found a sport I wasn’t half bad at.  Both Phil and Chris talked to me a lot and both seemed pretty impressed by how I was doing.  To be fair, I was pretty impressed with me too.

Practices started the next week and I couldn’t help but thank fate that I wouldn’t have to go more than a couple of days without seeing Phil.  And playing quidditch.  Because, obviously, the sport was my first priority.  Obviously.

The next few weeks were spent figuring out for the first time in my life how to juggle a sport and classes and constant daydreaming.  Kyle didn’t talk to me much, but I couldn’t really be bothered to worry about it.  It felt like I couldn’t even leave my dorm without him questioning where I was going.  I suddenly found myself with nothing to say to him.  Our pet names, once cute and fluffy, now seemed childish and sad to me.  Our long strings of emojis in place of real conversation stopped being amused and started seeming pathetic – like an excuse to continue a conversation that ended the day I moved away.

One rainy afternoon I found myself desperate to talk to him, as it had been days since our last practice and god knows a few days was a few days too long.  My excuse came in the form of quidditch equipment.  Chris had mentioned a whole list of things we could/should have but I wasn’t sure what exactly I should get or where I should get it.  I did get both his and Phil’s numbers though, just in case.  Finally, I could talk to Phil again without seeming like a stalker.  Even though I kind of was a stalker.

 

Me: _hey phil! it’s dan. i was just wondering what that link for the mouthguards was again? thanks!_

0161 496 0582: **Hi Dan! I think Chris put the link on the team’s Facebook page but if you give me a second I can find it for you!**

Me: _ok thanks!_

0161 496 0582: **https://www.sisuguard.com/nextgen/**

Me: _thank u!! also, i hope it isn’t too much to ask but i don’t have a car here and i need to get knee pads and athletic tape, could u maybe drive me to the store?_

0161 496 0582: **Yeah, of course it’s not too much! We did specifically offer rides, didn’t we? Plus, I need to go anyway.**

Me: _ok :) when r u free?_

0161 496 0582: **How about tomorrow afternoon at 3?**

Me: _that works, see u then!_

 

I quickly saved Phil’s number into my phone – “Phil :)” … _no that’s too much_ … “Phil Lester <33333” … _jesus Daniel, that’s_ way _too much_ … I settled for a simple “Phil Lester”, although that didn’t accurately portray my unjustified level of happiness whenever I saw his texts show up on my phone.

I then went to the link he sent me, bless Apple products for integration and not having to type out the entire link because the message was sent to my laptop as well, and bought the mouthguard.

The rest of the evening and night passed with far too much anticipatory excitement to do anything but lay in my dorm room jittery and attempting to distract myself with Muse.

The next morning passed quickly with classes and attempting to maybe not procrastinate so much for once and get some actual work done.  Finally, 3 o’clock arrived and I could stop anticipating and start remembering how to reign in my lovesick puppy-ness so that I could be a real person when he arrived.

On the way to the store, I discovered yet another reason we were meant to be together forever ( _ugh stop it Daniel_ ) – he played nothing but Muse the entire ride there.  I expressed my own love for them and we bonded over our favorite songs and albums.  Once we got to the store, we wandered into the football section, lamenting the high price of the balls, because honestly they’re just stupid round pieces of rubber and plastic, and joked around between the aisles for a while before grabbing what we needed and heading to the checkout.

It felt like we had already been friends for years the way the conversation flowed so easily.

A couple weeks later, was to be our first tournament.  It was going to be the one that we hosted as our autumn tournament.  Chris told everyone we had to have our mouthguards by then.  Mine had arrived but I hadn’t gotten the chance to mould it, due to the lack of a stove or other apparatus to boil water on in my dorm.  Luckily, Phil had the brilliant idea of us making ours together at his and Chris’s house.

I went over to what was aptly titled “The Quidditch Haus” and we spent a couple hours moulding, remoulding, and remoulding the mouthguards again and again because we kept talking or laughing and messing them up.

The day of the tournament itself arrived and I scored my first in-game (and maybe ever) goal and forced myself into the space next to Phil for the post-tournament team picture.  It felt like the first really good day I had had in a long time.

That night there was another party with the other teams that had attended the tournament at the Quidditch Haus again.  Once again, I showered, spent like 5 hours working my stubborn curls to a level of straight I couldn’t possibly compete with, and made myself look as good as I possibly could.  I hoped that night I would finally be able to get closer to Phil.

Kyle had ~~threatened~~ suggested a few times that he could come up and surprise me, so I was constantly on edge.  Kyle didn’t know I had Snapchat because he believed that if I did have it I’d be sending nudes to every guy, girl, and nonbinary person who I happened to befriend.  Every time I would think even for a second that he'd be making the trip up to Manchester, I’d quickly delete the app only to find that he wasn’t serious or he was lying and re-download it.  It was getting tiring having to constantly juggle wanting to have a proper “uni experience” while simultaneously maintaining a long-distance relationship with someone who I still believed was worth it.

At the party that night, I somehow ended up on “Drunk Burger duty”, which is exactly what it sounds like – people were drunk and wanted burgers so I cooked them for them.  Last I had heard, Phil was outside or in the basement with Chris some of our other teammates and their other friends.  He had said he wanted a burger, which was why I started making them in the first place, but then he had disappeared, leaving me with a bunch of people I hardly knew and currently had no interest in knowing.  It was just me and about 4 other guys all standing around the kitchen.  One guy, Nick, was completely hammered although the party had barely started and we were attempting to get him to drink some water so he wouldn’t wake up and die from the hangover the next morning.

Somehow, the topic of people not being honest about their feelings had come up.  They were all complaining how no one ever told them if they had a chance with them or not.  I mentioned how I had no problem telling someone when they didn’t have a chance with me.  I found it easier, I said, to just tell the person, instead of waiting for them to make things awkward when they made their move.  Then Nick spoke up –

“Alright Dan.  Then tell me, do I have a chance with you?”

I looked him in the eyes and, though he looked pitiful, realized I had no choice but to be honest.  Curse my big mouth.

“No.” I said, hoping I didn’t sound too harsh.  As all the guys in the room started to laugh, Chris popped up out of nowhere and asked me to come with him.  There was a sense of urgency so I quickly followed him out of the kitchen into the living room.

“Chris, what’s up?  What’s wrong?”

“It’s Phil.  He’s having a panic attack and I don’t know what to do.  Can you see if you can help him?”

“Yes, of course.  Where is he?  Do you know what caused it?”

Chris shrugged and sighed then said, “He’s in his room,” then ran back downstairs outside.

I hardly knew Phil.  Chris was his best friend.  What was I supposed to do that Chris wouldn’t be able to?  Even with my doubts, I made my way down the stairs and knocked on Phil’s door.  I could hear him loudly crying inside and my heart plummeted.  Here was this beautiful human and something had hurt him enough to make him sound like that.

“ _come in_ ,” a small and broken voice called.  I opened the door slowly and moved into the dark room, closing it softly behind me.

“Hey,” I said in the gentlest voice I could, “can I come lie down with you?”

Phil made a little noise of consent so I moved over to the bed and lay down behind him, wrapping my arms around him.  I remembered that when I used to get panic attacks a lot the thing that always helped me calm down the most was when my mom would wrap her arms tightly around me.  It always made me feel more grounded.

“I need you to do something for me, okay?” I asked quietly.

“ _mhm_ ,” Phil moaned out the sound like the weight of the world was crushing him.

“I need you to breathe while I count, okay?  I’m going to count to 7 while you breathe in, then you’re going to hold your breath for 4 seconds, then breathe out for 8, okay?  It’s going to be hard at first but I promise it’ll help.”

Phil agreed so I began counting.  Slowly but surely, he began to calm down a bit.  Once he was calm enough to, he spoke.

“Who is this?” Phil asked softly.

“It’s me, Dan,” I replied.

“Oh.”  Phil’s voice broke a little bit on that word and he started crying again.  I held him a little tighter, hoping that would help.  He hadn’t pulled away so at least it wasn’t doing any harm.

“Do you want to talk about it?” I asked.

“Not yet, if that’s okay,” Phil said, sounding a tiny bit calmer.

“Of course,” I replied, “let me know when you’re ready.”

We laid there in his bed for a little while until he was able to calm down enough to breathe properly and stop crying as much.  As he took slow, deep breaths, I gently rubbed his back and tried to keep counting so he could control it.

“I’m ready,” he said meekly, turning onto his back a bit more so he could look at me.

“Okay, go ahead,” I encouraged.

“Um, okay.  Um, I’m going to tell you something, okay, but you can’t tell anyone.  Please, like no one at all.  I’ve never told anyone this but I need to.”

I swore up and down that I would never tell anyone whatever it was he was going to say, and I meant it.  Whatever could make Phil feel so horrible that it put him through this much anxiety was not something that I could ever share.

“Um, okay.  So, I was hanging out in the basement with Chris and Lia.”  I remembered meeting Lia earlier that day.  She was the previous president and one of the founders of Manchester’s quidditch team.

“Okay…” I said, wondering where this was going.

“And they were talking and Chris was flirting with her and– and–” Phil sighed, before continuing.  “And I don’t know.  I just broke.  Dan, you have to promise, please never tell anyone this, but–” he paused again, struggling to admit whatever it was.

“I’m in love with Chris.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this and putting up with me and being all around a beautiful human.
> 
> i promise the next update will not take as long :3 (um, srsly.. it won't.. plz don't hate me.)
> 
> *HUGE HUGS FOR STICKING AROUND AND NOT HATING ME*  
> ~ash

**Author's Note:**

> i know this first chapter was short :/ hopefully the others will be longer but it depends on what's happening in each one and where i feel like it should end. (and where i feel like leaving you guys on a cliff hanger mwahahaha) .......uhh *cough*
> 
> thanks for reading! please feel free to leave comments, i don't bite (probably) :3  
> my tumblr is squishyphantrash. follow me, message me, let's be friends!!
> 
> *hugs*  
> ~ash


End file.
